


Drama Queen

by rage_for_love



Category: American Idiot (Album), Green Day
Genre: American Idiot - Freeform, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pretty sad, Punk, Saint Jimmy is the Jesus of Suburbia, Songfic, drama queen, it's my own fault Drama Queen gives me feels, oh well, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_for_love/pseuds/rage_for_love
Summary: "Everyone's drama queen is old enough to bleed now."Whatsername's heart only belonged to one man before Jimmy.





	Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Drama Queen," and I got feels, so here's this. 
> 
> The lyrics belong to Green Day and are not my creative property whatsoever. 
> 
> Warnings: Referenced death, domestic abuse, smoking, drinking

 

 

_She is my drama queen, she is so wild and reckless_

Four years old. She's all blonde pigtails and innocent baby blue eyes. She wears frilly pink dresses and black buckled shoes as her Sunday best, a teddy bear in one hand, her father's hand in the other. She looks up at him with such admiration, and he looks down at her in the same way. He is the one she comes to when she scrapes her knee from running too fast or teddy has a rip in his stuffing from playing too rough, tiny tears falling from those eyes. Even at her tender age, she still apologizes when she has done wrong, whispering a small 'I'm sorry, daddy,' before he can even say a word. He accepts these apologies every time, lifts her up just to hear her laugh. When she smiles at him, he swears there will be never be a day when she is not worth it. When he smiles back, she swears there will never be a day when he is not her hero.

 

_She is my drama queen, she dangles from her necklace_

Twelve years old. He throws her a birthday party, gets her all that he can afford. She's thrilled, blue eyes dancing as she blows out the candles so he can cut the cake. They eat slice after slice of vanilla sweetness, ignoring the third empty chair at the table. When they are done with the food, he presents her with a small black box. Inside, a small heart hangs from a silver string. She clasps it behind her neck and smiles, tells him how much she loves it as she cups the tiny red charm in the palm of her hand. She thinks of the heart as her own. Little does she know, it is his. 

 

_Daddy's little bundle of joy, out of a magazine_

Thirteen years old. She puts her lipstick on for the first time based on what a Seventeen article tells her to do. She locks him out of her bedroom, blasting "Smells Like Teen Spirit" as to block the sound of his calls for her. Really, it's nothing personal, but she really wishes her mother was here, and if she hurts, he should, too. She tries her best not to look at the pendant hanging from her neck as she leans closer to the mirror. When she finally opens the door, he tells her she looks beautiful. 

 

  _Everyone's drama queen is old enough to bleed now_

Fifteen years old. He can't look her in the eye when he tells her what the doctor told him. Her mouth is dry and her eyes are flooding, and he cares more about her than whatever is wrong with him. When he finally says it, she runs to the bathroom, choking on her sobs. He stands outside of the door and cries along with her. She is what he will fight for. He swears upon this. 

 

_She is my drama queen, her life is now unfolding_

Seventeen years old. She sits in the front pew of a church, hating the preacher. As she smashes a fly that landed beside her, she resents every word that falls from his mouth. He didn't know her father. So she walks up past the altar and gives her own sermon, praising everything he ever did for her. She is still preaching, long after everyone has left.

 

_There goes my drama queen, what do you think she's holding?_

 A month later, she packs a small suitcase and hops a bus. She clutches her necklace all the way, sitting next to a boy with spiked black hair and tattoos covering his arms. When she stands up to leave, the stranger next to her tells her she's beautiful. She freezes, shocked after hearing those words for the first time in a month. His name is Jimmy. She can't tell him hers.

 

  _Hey, little drama queen, did you find your savior?_

She pulls Jimmy's Nirvana shirt over her head and straightens the mussed sheets of his bed. He watches her as she stands up and walks to the mirror in the middle of his room. She chuckles and blows him a kiss before painting her lips red, the lipstick never smudging. He calls her his rebel when she kisses him, lips tasting of love and anarchy. She never treats him like anything less than a saint. 

 

_Oh, little drama queen, you better call a lawyer_

 

 She locks herself in the bathroom with a cigarette. He is outside, yelling. She shakes as she opens the window and lights her smoke. Though rage is always pouring from Jimmy's veins, it had never been directed at her until today. As she puffs smoke rings out the window, she convinces herself it is only a onetime thing. She's almost sure of this when he kisses her goodnight with the same passion as always. 

 

_Daddy's little bundle of joy, out of a magazine_

She doesn't like the way the dress hugs her hips, but she'll wear it if it means he thinks she's as beautiful as she was last year. They toast her adulthood with a drink she's still too young for. He tells her she's gorgeous, and a bit of the weight lifts from her shoulders. That is her gift this year. 

 

_Everyone's drama queen is old enough to bleed now_

 She lets rage pour from her veins, too. He tells her to shut up, or she'll have to leave. 

 

_Hey, little drama queen, from here to San Francisco_

 

 She stares out of the window. Once again, she clutches her necklace as she rides the bus. No one tells her she's beautiful this time. She wouldn't believe them if they did. 

 

_Everyone's drama queen, I think she's going psycho_

She caves and buys herself a pack of cigarettes, though she supposedly quit a month ago. Her hands shakes as she hands her savings to the woman behind the convenience store counter. 

 

_Everyone's drama queen is old enough to bleed now_

She sits outside and smokes alone. Small tears roll down her cheeks in trails of black mascara. She's done wrong, but she has no one to apologize to. Still, that is exactly what she does as she tilts her head back to the starry evening sky. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she says. "I'm so, so sorry."

_She's old enough to bleed now._


End file.
